The new Petunia cultivar is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the inventor, Gavriel Danziger, in Moshav Mishmar Hashiva, Israel. The objective of the breeding program was to produce new Petunia varieties for ornamental commercial applications. The cross resulting in this new variety was made during March of 2011.
The seed parent is the unpatented non-commercial seedling variety referred to as Petunia ‘8-2651’. The pollen parent is the unpatented seedling variety referred to as Petunia ‘10-4179’, containing the black gene described in utility patent U.S. Pat. No. 7,642,436. The new variety was discovered in September of 2011 by the inventor in a group of seedlings resulting from the 2011 crossing, in a research greenhouse in Moshav Mishmar Hashiva, Israel.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar has been performed by vegetative cuttings. This was first performed at a research greenhouse in Moshav Mishmar Hashiva, Israel in October of 2011 and has shown that the unique features of this cultivar are stable and reproduced true to type in more than 25 generations.